grow up
by danny-draige
Summary: Bill needs harry to grow up, can Harry rise to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

I can liken his hair most to a chest of silken rubies – no, a red sea; Waves crashing over hard round rocks, swirls teasing men to their dooms; Curling invitingly around his neck, hiding that silver gem

I can liken his hair most to a chest of silken rubies – no, a red sea; Waves crashing over hard round rocks, swirls teasing men to their dooms; Curling invitingly around his neck, hiding that silver gem. Like fire, erupting through a forest, encompassing anything that it reaches; and I fear that I may be next. He's dancing with his sister, trying to help her prepare for her leaving party. It's hard to believe that it's Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. It's hard to believe that I've just left! I've been legally an adult for over a year now. Yet I've been dancing around Bill, watching him from afar, gazing, admiring, like a child watching a friend on their new bike, to shy to ask for a go. Yes; that's what Bill's hair is, the new bike, shinny, red and gleaming, teasing as Bill swirls around. I knock back another large mouthful of my warm ale. Ron and Hermione are cuddling up on the sofa next to me; whispering in each others ears. They've been like this for months now, and I couldn't be happier for them. But does Hermione REALLY have to dig her foot into my leg like that?! After stretching a little I stand with my empty bottle, intent on retrieving a new one. "Hey Harry you should let Bill teach you how to dance."

Harry looks at her like she's mad, "Ginny, I know you mean best, but it'd be nice if Bill didn't have to spend the rest of his life in mungo's." Bill looks at him funny, and Ginny explains "He's an appalling dancer; he'd probably manage to maim you or something." The room bursts into laughter and Harry makes a silent exit.

The kitchen of number 12 is dark and eerily quiet and Harry's almost hesitant about breaking it. He opens the cool cupboard and pulls out a beer, sighing as he presses it to his tired temple. "Hey." He jumps at the sound and turns his wide eyes to Bill who's standing in the doorway, watching Harry through half lidded eyes. "Uhm, d-do you want one?" Bill nods just barely and Harry turns back to the cupboard. "Harry." Bill calls softly, much closer than he had been just seconds ago. The raven haired boy turns his head slightly. "Yeah?" he's right, Bill is much closer than he was only moment before; less than a foot away. Bill places a hand next to Harry's head on the wooden door, the other one is holding Harry's waist. "You've been watching me." He doesn't ask. He knows Harry has. "And I thought it would be beneficial for you to know that I don't date boys who have the guts to face basilisk, who can waltz into the department of mysteries like its no-bodies business, and face a dark lord like you do it every day, but don't have the guts to dance with someone." Bill's sapphire eyes are burning brighter than Harry could have thought possible, "I date men, who can do all that and take the next thing in their stride. You're an amazing boy, Harry, tell be when you become a man." Bill pushes off easily from the cupboard and leaves the room. Harry stands in a stunned silence.

Bill heaves a sigh after he closes the kitchen door. Ginny's waiting for him, of course. "What did you say to him?"

Bill averted his eyes, knowing that his youngest sibling would most probably have a fit at him, "I told him that I didn't date little boys, and that he should try again when he's a man." He was wrong, Ginny didn't scream at him. He'd stunned her into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glanced over at Remus, wondering when the werewolf would speak

Harry glanced over at Remus, wondering when the werewolf would speak. The man opened his mouth, closed it again, and then repeated the process. "Remus, are you okay?" the older man looked at his godson and made a whining noise in the back of his throat. "I told you he didn't feel the same." Remus snapped his mouth shout again and swallowed, trying to regain his calm composure "Harry, I think you misunderstood what Bill meant. He said that he didn't date boys. Meaning that you're acting like a child with your feelings." He held up his hands to stop Harry's return. "He understands that you are mature in some respects, but not in the one he wants you to be. He's asking you to make the first move." Harry fell back into his seat. "Well I'm fucked then." Remus smiled at his cub. "No, Harry, you're not. Just take the initiative and ask him out or something! It's not that difficult!"

"It's easy for you to say." Harry grumbled as a half naked Sirius Black stumbled through the door, "Hey Harry, morning Remus." Sirius kissed his lover and attacked the stack of toast. Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius, you can't call lunch time morning any more, it's getting later and later each week!" Sirius grinned around his mouthful and swallowed, "My house, I can do what I like!"

"OUR house, we bought it together!" Harry smiled at the two, "I'd better get going, Hermione wants me to go buy some clothes for our holiday. Ginny's going to be helping me." Sirius waved him off at the door and Harry apparated directly into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Harry, you're late!" Harry smiled and they left the pub and ventured into muggle London.

Ginny held the trousers against Harry's hips, then threw them onto the 'yes' chair. "This is a nice blue; I think it'll compliment your hair." Harry raised his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes in response, "Harry, people say your hair is the colour of raven's feathers because it has a blue hint. Or hadn't you noticed?" his surprised expression told her that he hadn't noticed. She threw the silk top on as well.

Further to the back of the large shop was a collection of more club like clothing; tight jeans, flash tops, leather belts.

She picked up a black top with zips running down from the shoulders and sleeves and two straps running from the shoulders to the wrists on the opposite side, which Harry eyed nervously, "Harry, live a little would you?" he blushed and added it to the pile another one reading 'only anarchists are pretty' fell into the mass of clothing, and Harry could have sworn that he heard Ginny mutter that Bill would like the top. Next she attacked more jeans; she threw in a pain or plain black drainpipe jeans, and a pair of black leather trousers. Harry eyed the items but one glare from the red head made him add to the pile. She picked up a plain black leather chocker and ordered Harry to bend forward a bit, "Ginny I am not a flipping dog!"

"You are now." And she attached on the collar.

"How was your shopping trip with Ginny?" Hermione called from the dining room when she heard Harry get home. "It was torture! Ron your sister is the devil!" he dropped the bags on the floor and walked through to the dinning room. The first thing he noticed was that Bill was there. The second was an unfamiliar man sitting opposite Bill. The stranger smiled and Harry returned it, "Harry, this is Bill's…" she trailed off, not sure how to address him, "He's my boyfriend." Bill put in helpfully, "His names Jack." Harry nodded and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you." he turned to leave but Hermione caught his arm, "Aren't you going to eat Harry? You didn't have anything yesterday either!" he slipped his hand through her loose grip and patted her head playfully, "I would love to Hermione, but I have to sort through lord know how many black, black and black trousers… and then incinerate that flipping collar." He added seemingly to himself as he left the way he came. "Collar?" Ron asked perplexed, "It's Ginny, there's no way we'll guess." Bill mumbled; his eyes still fixed on the spot Harry had occupied not one minute ago. "You okay Bill?" Bill glanced at his boyfriend and smiled, "I'm fine." And he began to eat again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed happily as he stretched out on the sand

Harry sighed happily as he stretched out on the sand. France, he decided, was a brilliant place, beautiful women, beautiful men, amazing arcutecture, landscapes, people, shops, and best of all most of them knew how to speak English! It was his idea of heaven. Though he did wish he'd accepted those dance lessons. He'd had to blunder his way through the first night, refused the second, and decided what the hell last night. Only two more days here and then they were going south to Spain. Ron and Hermione were of waltzing through a museum somewhere, and Harry was glad to get away from them for a while to just relax, he'd never known a relaxed Ron and Hermione, and hadn't imagined they'd be that full of life! A shadow fell over his back and he cracked open an eye, "Mind if we put our towels down?" a blonde girl smiled down at him and me mumbled his consent. Her companion, a bronzed blonde haired god in Harry's opinion, laid his towel to left right of him, the girl on the other side of her companion, Harry assumed, "I'm Jill, and this is my friend Garry."

"Harry" he only just managed to say. They both laughed at his drunken state. Harry lifted his head a further inch from his arms and reached for his drink, taking a gulp of the warm beer. "So you live here or on holiday?" Jill asked. Harry groaned and turned to his back and sat up, "On holiday with some friends, we just finished up school so we thought we'd go see a bit of the world." He squeezed a generous amount of sun cream onto his hands and began to rub it into his skin. "You can do me next mate." Garry grinned up at Harry, shooting him a wink to go with the suggestive comment. The black haired boy grinned back and swung a leg over the blondes back, settling down and rubbing in the cream, "How's that, mate?" Jill laughed at the boy's actions, "Not as shy as we thought he would be, is he?" she winked Garry and Harry rolled back onto the sand, tanning his front.

Harry stumbled into the flat he Ron and Hermione were renting, tugging his find for the night behind him. The man bit his neck and Harry groaned quietly, leading the way to his room.

Harry woke with a groan; his head felt like it had exploded. The man next to him, Garry, Harry remembered, lay next to him, looking as if he'd only woken himself "Morning." The blonde grinned at him, "You want anything to eat?" Harry asked as he climbed out of the bed, acutely aware of how much the muscles in his arse hurt more than the headache. "Naw, I'll grab something on my way back to the hotel." Harry smiled at him as he pulled on underwear and jeans. Ron smiled at him from the breakfast table, "Have fun last night?" he asked knowingly.

"I think so." Hermione rolled her eyes and set down a plate with his breakfast. "Cheers 'mione." The front door closed as Harry dug in.


	4. Chapter 4

Spain was nearly as good as France

Spain was nearly as good as France. The days were boiling and the nights hot, windows open all of the time. Harry looked over his reflection in the long mirror in his room, glad Ginny had caught him before throwing them away. Tight leather trousers, a thick leather studded belt and 'that flipping collar'. Hermione poked her head around the door and whistled, "Someone looks hot tonight!" Harry blushed and let his hand fall from the mop on his head. "Why don't you try a lengthening charm? It might make it fall a bit better." She pulled out her wand from the lining of her dress and whispered a spell; Harry felt his scalp tingle and watched as his hair grew three inches. Hermione pushed the locks about until it stopped poking out over his ears "There you are!" Harry looked back at his reflection, "You're right, that's loads better." He picked up the comb and pulled it through. "Wow; it' normal!" Ron traipsed into the room and patted Harry's hair, "Very funny mate."

By the time they reached the club the line was well around the corner of the building. One of the bouncers looked at the three of them, drinking in Ron and Harry's bodies, "Harry, make sure he knows I'm not into that!" Harry laughed and handed over the entrance fee as they were waved through the line.

Half an hour later and Harry was grinding his body into a larger guys, his arms slung loosely around his neck. A mouth hit his in the dark, a tongue forcing its entrance. Harry growled at the intrusion and kissed back hard, nipping at the man's lower lip. The others large hand grabbed Harry ass and pulled his hips into direct contact, pulling a moan from the younger's mouth. "You wanna go back to my place?" Harry smirked like a cat, "Are you kidding? I only just got here." The song ended and Harry sauntered over to the bar, ordering himself another drink.

Harry peered into a shop window, gazing over the gentle trinkets on soft, worn pillows. A necklace glittered to the left and he reached out to touch the glass. "If you like it then go in and have a look!" Ron laughed and shoved his friend into the shop. Harry had decided that he liked Sardinia most so far, it wasn't to warm, plenty of culture, shops, beaches, lovely and welcoming people. The owner looked up as he came in and gave Harry a bright smile. He gestured to the necklace in the window, and she pulled a heavy key from a hook. After handing him the jewellery she told him, "Silver." In a cracked and worn voice. He nodded and turned over the chain in his hands. It was fine and silken, the links flowed easily over his hand and even after handling it for a while the metal was cool to the touch. "Quanto è questo?" he asked she held up two fingers and Harry raised his eyebrows at the woman, "'Arry Potter!" and placed a hand over her chest. Harry blushed but smiled thankfully, handing over the money.

Ron grinned shakily at Harry and the needle touched his skin. He yelped at the first contact but made an effort to stay still. They had both decided to get a memento from there trip, and to do so got a tattoo. Ron had decided on a red and gold dragon that wrapped protectively around his arm, the forked tongue darting out to taste his palm.

Harry grinned as Ron tried to ignore the pain, recounting spells under his breath.

"Hey Ron, what was the final score of the world cup of our forth year?"

"Ireland one hundred and seventy, Bulgaria one sixty." The tattooist smirked at Harry's technique of distraction, ignoring the fact that he didn't have a clue what quidditch was. "And by how many did the chudney cannons win over Pudlemere united last season?"

"50 point."

"How?"

"Snitch flew into the seekers hand."

"Afterwards how long was Oliver unconscious for?"

"Six hours!" Ron gasped between laughter; and they continued like that for the two hours it took for the artist to complete Ron's dragon. "Maybe we should call it Draco." Harry contemplated. Ron snorted in laughter, "Come on! Don't tell me you're not missing the snarky git!"

"Okay, then your turn." The hairy guy motioned Harry over and he settled on the chair backward, straddling the seat. The second the needle touched Harry sunburnt back he yelped in pain, unable to move as Ron had been asked to hold him down. "You know Bill asked about you in his last letter." Harry immediately tensed at the mention of the eldest Weasley, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, asked if you were having fun, so I told him that you weren't wanting for any attention, and that you can actually dance now!" Harry groaned into his arms and tried to block out the rest of Ron's chit-chat. "Oh and when we go to Egypt we'll be staying with Bill, and Charlie's seeing if he can set us up in Romania!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!" Hermione screamed when Harry and Ron finally made it back to the flat. They both gaped at her, "W-we… uhm – we might… might-t have… gotten tattoos." Hermione stared at them both. They waited for the explosion, they dreaded the moment she would fully take in what they'd done. "You're both adults now. You can do what you want." Harry stared at Ron, who returned the look with an unsure smile.


	5. Chapter 5

'They're in Italy now

'They're in Italy now.' Bill noted. Strange, from what Ron wrote Harry's confidence was improving in leaps and bounds; going out every night, rarely coming back alone if at all. Bill liked to treat himself by thinking it was for him. But in his heart he knew it wasn't. No more Voldemort, no more horcruxes, no more pressure. Harry was truly free for the first time in his life; and he was flourishing. Bill sipped from his mug, warm tea flooding his throat and tongue. He scratched out his reply to Ron, slipping in the casual questions about Harry with the rest of the mundane chatter about life and how the trio's trip was going. It would still be two months until they came to stay with him, Ron hoping to let his skin get used to the sun. Bill laughed at the idea. He'd been working in Egypt for close to eight years now and he still had to be careful! Bill set down the parchment and walked to the kitchen window, gazing out over the busy town. He hoped that the three of them liked it here. Ron and Hermione would have his bed, whilst he and Harry slept in the spare room. He was glad that there was enough room to transfigure a bed. He didn't fancy sleeping on the poor excuse of a couch for a week, and sleeping in the same room as Harry made bill grin to himself.

Harry dropped himself into a plastic deck chair to the right of Hermione, Ron collapsing on her left, "You know, you two should really learn your limits, you've been in the water for nearly three hours!" she smiled at them fondly; this holiday had really brought them together. They had always been doing something during there school years, trying to discover who was behind this, reading up on that. They never truly relaxed as friends and kids SHOULD.

The past four weeks with her friends had really opened Hermione's eyes. She felt as if she was meeting her best friends all over again. She never knew how much Harry could shop! He seemed unable to tear himself away from the racks of clothes, cases of jewellery and stalls of trinkets.

And Ron had never seemed so interested in the world around him; his eyes were glued permanently to the arcutecture of the cities they visited, he had a curious look that rivalled and maybe even surpassed Harry's!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry hissed as his back came into contact with the door handle

Harry hissed as his back came into contact with the door handle. The man… Jason, Harry recalled, slammed his mouth back onto Harry's, hands squeezing at Harry's arms painfully. The smaller of the two fumbled for the door behind him, only just managing to push it down and against the pressure of his back. The two fell loudly into the hotel room, missing the bed and landing hard on the floor. Harry cried out in pain again as Jason's short stubby nails dug into his thighs as his legs were lifted and his trousers pulled down., "H-Hold it a second!" his shoes, trousers, socks and pants were yanked off and a thick cock was pressed against his entrance, "WAIT!" the larger pulled back and looked at Harry through slit eyes, "You aint a virgin are you?!" Harry shoved the man back, crawling away on his elbows, "No, I'm not, and I don't really want to be maimed just for a shag!" Jack snorted in laughter, "What? You want me to be all roses and champagne?" Harry gave another shove in the chest when the brunette tried to pull him closer again. He snatched up his trousers and pulled them back on, straightened his shirt and stood. "Get yourself dressed and fuck off – got it?" Jason stared at him, "You're not serious are you?! I didn't pay for a flipping taxi just for a snog you know!"

"Well you certainly weren't paying for me!" Harry spat. The other glared but re-did his trousers none the less, "Don't expect a tip." He threw over his shoulder as he left. Harry groaned loudly and flopped onto the king-size bed. 'Dopey git!' he thought to himself, 'wouldn't have been that bad, nothing wrong with being a little rough!' another side of Harry's conscious stuck in 'a LITTLE rough?!' "Very rough then." He curled onto his side, tucking his knees under his chin and ignoring his hard cock. Harry ran his fingers over the red silk sheets, trying to imagine the feel of Bill's hair beneath the tips. Harry unfolded across the sheets and wriggled his back into them, shirt riding up inches. He sighed as the cold sheets stroked his skin; His cock ground into the back of his zip at the action. Harry grunted and pulled the leather down to his thighs, left hand still stirring through the sheets. Two fingers from his right hand trailed gently and slowly down his chest, swirling around his belly button and back up again to his mouth, he sucked them past his ruby lips, still bruised. The wet digits dragged down to a nipple and he rubbed them over the darker flesh, pinching the nubs sharply. Harry sucked in air to his lungs and moaned loudly as pleasure sparkled through to his brain. His hand dipped lower again, nails scratching through the coarse hair at the base of his cock; he teased himself gently, trying to picture Bill's face above his, smiling down at him as he took Harry's cock into his hand, squeezing it firmly and stroking up to the tip, another squeeze. Harry thrust his hips into that grip; Bill smiled down at his lover. Dark hair splayed out onto white sheets, breath leaving the red lips in short harsh puffs; the body underneath his arched up, stomach pressing into Bill's. Bill fisted the man's cock faster, seeing his lover's orgasm teetering on the edge through emerald eyes. A silent scream accompanied the hot, white fountain and already tight walls clamped around his cock buried deep inside the to skinny body, "Harry!" Bill cried as his own release was ripped from him. He collapsed with a hard grunt and buried his nose into brown locks, "… who's Harry?" he managed to make a guttural noise to show his confusion, "when you came… you called his name… not mine." Bill pushed away from the man beneath him and averted his eyes, "Bill?"

"I think I should go." Bill dressed quickly and left his lover to his tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron read through the latest letter from his brother, grinning at the 'casual' questions he dropped about Harry, and how he was doing

Ron read through the latest letter from his brother, grinning at the 'casual' questions he dropped about Harry, and how he was doing. Ron wasn't an idiot. He'd watched as his best friend watched his eldest brother, Harry's small blushes and shy smiles. He'd gone through the same stage with Hermione! But Harry was never shy; he never did anything by halves. Harry was bravery. Harry's whole being was being himself, no matter the costs and damn what anyone else thought!

The way his best friend had been acting worried Ron. Bill was Bill which ever way you looked at him. He was cool, easy going, smart, and a killer with both men and women. Ron remembered when Bill came home from his sixth year at Hogwarts with dreams of becoming a curse breaker. He'd only been seven then but he could feel the love of the job radiating off of him. Bill wanted this more than he wanted anything in the world and he would do anything to get it. Ron looked down at the letter and reiterated. He was not an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry tried desperately not to stare

Harry tried desperately not to stare. He really did… but it was AMAZING! The lights, the sounds! The pictures the buttons the _wonder!_ How on earth could anyone create something so amazing?! The clerk came back to him and Harry snapped his eyes away from the tiny thing in his hand, "So you're happy with the product then?" Harry nodded ecstatically, "Good!" the clerk laughed at his gleeful face, "Well enjoy sir!" Harry nodded again, though this time in a more subdued manner. He left the store clutching his purchase tenderly to his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Harry it's not like it's the first time you've seen one!"

"No, but it's the first time I've been close enough to see it properly, I didn't realise how tiny they were!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, it's just a mobile phone! Get over it!"

"Hermione it's not JUST a mobile phone!" Ron chipped in, staring at his own device, "it's… it's the muggle answer to a howler! Only better! This one you can use to say nice things as well!! And games! How'd they get that snake in there?!" even Harry looked incredulously at Ron then. "… What?"

Harry stretched against the crimson airport seat, there flight to Russia had been delayed seven hours and they'd already waited eight without an update. Harry was in half a mind to WALK there! The chime from the speakers made him open his eyes to stare at the ceiling, "Flight 1239 to Moscow, leaving from gate 3 has arrived, would all departures please make their way to the gate, thank you for flying with easy jet." The message was repeated in five or six other languages; Harry wasn't really paying attention, only concentrating on getting on that damned plane! Ron and Hermione ran at Harry's heel, laughing at their best friend's single minded trance.

The first thing Harry noticed about Moscow was how cold it was. He clutched his coat around his slim frame and huddled behind a much taller Ron. Hermione smiled at the smallest of the three and hailed a taxi.

They reached the hotel in under an hour, all three of them shattered from the long journey. Hermione made her way to the first bedroom, leaving her bags in the large living space. Ron trudged wearily to a sofa and flopped down, sighing as his body sagged into the soft cushions. Harry smiled at his friend and fell face first into the other sofa, no intentions of going to his bed that night in his head.

He woke in the morning to a grinning head of red. He groaned loudly and pushed a hand into the face, "go 'way Ron. 'S too early for pancakes." The face laughed at him, "Ron, I think he's a bit confused!"

"Well so would you if your flight was that bad!" an annoyed Ron voice called above the sound of water. Harry's brain slowly informed him that if Ron was being annoyed at the person in front of him, the person in front of him was annoying Ron… no, Harry's head told him that wasn't all of it… if Ron was annoyed at someone… that someone wasn't Ron… which meant that the person in front of Harry, wasn't Ron. Harry's brain cheered and applauded him. Harry opened his eyes again and reached out to the coffee table for his glasses. The person, who had moved to sit on the armchair laughed at him, "they're still on your face Harry." Harry's hand slapped himself lightly on the forehead, registering that the frames were, indeed, still on his face… maybe if he opened his eyes a little wider...

Well the stranger was defiantly a weasley, but which one Harry wasn't sure. He was tall and well built; muscular arms and a well defined chest. The flaming red hair fell easily into his sapphire blue eyes, Harry furrowed his brow in confusion as he examined the man, "Who're you?" the man grinned and it shocked Harry; he'd only ever seen one person smile so easily like that before, and he was in Egypt. "My names Edward, call me Eddy." He held out his hand to Harry and the still confused boy shook it, "Ron never said he had another brother." Edward laughed and shook his head, "I'm his cousin; my mum's his dad's sister." Harry took a second to figure out what Edward had said, "You're really not a morning person are you?" the other smiled at him softly, "Apparently not, hadn't noticed before." Harry yawned and finally sat up. "You know, I never would have thought the boy who lived was so small." Harry glared at him, "I'm not small… you're to big… and you're eye sights bad!" Edward laughed happily at Harry's retort, "it's not a bad thing… you're cuter than I thought you'd be." Edward blushed and looked away, trying to find something else to talk about, "So, are you enjoying your holiday so far?" Harry nodded and smiled as Hermione made an appearance with coffee, "Thanks 'mione." She rolled her eyes as Harry downed the boiling liquid, "sad thing is that he wouldn't last the day without it." She told Edward. The other smiled widely. "So how come you're here and not… where ever you were?" Harry's brain had finally managed to wash away the block between his ears and his mouth. "I sent a letter ahead saying that I might turn up, guess Ron forgot to mention it." He smiled at Harry and took a sip from the mug Hermione had passed to him, "How come you came to visit then?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Edward averted his gaze, "well…" he sighed heavily, "I didn't want to finish my schooling so I left home." Harry raised his eyebrows, he'd assumed that the man before him was at least twenty if not older, "How old are you then?" Harry sipped his coffee again

"Nearly sixteen." Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. "… How did you get here then?"

"I apparated." Harry stared in wonderment, "sorry, I must have heard something wrong, you did say you were fifteen right" Edward nodded. "Oh, so I miss heard how you got here, could have sworn you said-."

"He did Harry." Harry blinked at the red head.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward was an enigma to Harry

Edward was an enigma to Harry. He'd known the boy for all of three days and the way his moods switched constantly kept Harry high on his toes. He could go from the life of the group to quiet and barely even there. A confident and expressive person into almost a blushing child. Harry couldn't help but like him though, it was as if someone had taken all of the weasley boy's good traits and put them into that one bay sitting next to him now. The taxi pulled around the corner and dropped them both off in front of the hotel. "The music was pretty good wasn't it?" Harry asked as he paid the driver. "Yeah, thanks for letting me go with you." Edward pushed his chin deeper into the woollen scarf around his neck, "Thanks for coming." Harry nudged Edwards elbow playfully and the taller smiled.

They reached the elevators and waited, "…Harry…?" Harry looked up and smiled at Edward, nodding his head for the boy to go on, "Are you… gay…?" Harry grinned at him, "I like guys and girls… I think." Harry frowned and added, "well I like guys, that's for sure." Edward nodded, "can I ask you something?" Harry questioned the boy, "What's the real reason you ran away from school?" Edward swallowed, "I… think that I might be." He blushed cutely, "Gay that is."

"Is that such a bad thing?" they stepped inside the elevator and the door closed silently behind them. "My parents wouldn't like it… mum wouldn't be as bad as dad but, dad would be bad." Harry nodded in understanding, "you ever kissed a guy?"

"No." Edwards blush seemed to be stuck on his face, and Harry watched him shuffle uneasily. The smaller pulled his hands from his pockets and reached up to Edward's neck, "mind if I give you your first then?" the younger shook his head and leaned closer. Harry stood on his toes and brushed his lips teasingly against Edwards, flicking out his tongue to moisten his own lips and catching the others. He pressed his lips against Edwards and pulled the taller closer, moving his lips gently and sucking on Edwards bottom lip. Hand wrapped themselves around Harry's waist and pulled his body flush against the others. A wet tongue pushed at his lips and Harry opened the obligingly, reaching his own out to slide into Edwards mouth. Harry sighed, surprised at how good a kisser the taller was. Edward pulled back panting, "That okay?" Harry asked; his eyes fazed out. Edward nodded and brushed his nose against Harry's cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's eyes skittered over the slim body next to his, bare, tanned skin stretched over well defined muscles

Harry's eyes skittered over the slim body next to his, bare, tanned skin stretched over well defined muscles. Freckles lined the bridge of the nose and cheek bones; leading down to full blood red lips. A hand lay on the pillow next to his head and the fingers twitched in his sleep. Harry turned to his side and lay his own over the back of the larger hand, slotting his fingers between the long digits. Red hair lay strewn over the pillows and revealing an ear. Harry slid his hand along long arms, wide shoulders and up the column of his neck to stroke over the three piercing's on the shell of his ear. Neat eyebrows furrowed together minutely in his sleep, and long black lashes trembled against his soft cheek. He turned his head further into the pillow before his lids slid open, revealing startling sapphire orbs. He looked at Harry for a moment, before smiling shyly, Harry grinned back and slid his thumb over ruby lips, leaning in and kissing them gently. "Morning." The red head mumbled, "Morning." Harry curled further into the body, warm arms wrapping themselves around his slim frame, "Sleep well?" Edward nodded and tucked Harry's head under his chin. Harry laid his hand on Edward's clothed hip, rubbing a thumb over the bone gently. Edward sighed and pulled Harry closer. He groaned and pulled away again, "I need to use the loo." Edward climb from beneath the covers and walked half stumbled to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward glanced down at his watch

Edward glanced down at his watch. Harry was fifteen minutes late; not very surprising, it being Harry, but it was the sixth time that they'd gone out together, and Harry had been late on all occasions. Edward clenched his hands into fists and tried to keep his temper down. Another ten minutes and Harry strode through the small tables to theirs, "hey! Sorry I'm late." He kissed Edwards cheek and sat opposite him. Edward grunted in reply. Harry began babbling about nothing in particular, not noticing Edward's lack of response. Harry managed to continue like that for twenty minutes before his stream of conversation ran dry, "Are you okay Edward?" the red head looked up at him, "How come you're always late? It can't take that long to get ready." Harry frowned in confusion. Edward sighed heavily, "The last six times we've gone out you've been late. Nearly half an hour; why?" Harry grinned suddenly, "oh, that, no reason really, just take my time." Edward stared at him gob-smacked, "Harry, it really pisses me off." The green eyed boy blinked back at him, "Why?" Edward clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, "Because, Harry, if someone asks me to be somewhere at a time, then I make sure that I'm not late. It's manners to not make a person wait around." Harry blushed and looked down into his lap and began to fiddle with his napkin, "Sorry… I don't usually take long getting ready… I – I just want to look good… for you." he finished in a whisper and had blushed furiously. Edward smiled kindly at him and took his hands from the napkin and into his own, "Harry, you look amazing no matter what. You know that I don't care what you wear, I'm to busy trying to tear my eyes away from yours!" Harry glanced up at him and smiled shyly. Edward brought one of Harry's slim hands to his and kissed his palm, "Perhaps we should order now." Harry laughed, realising that they'd been sitting there without ordering anything for nearly an hour.

A/N: ello me peeps WARNING: possibly bad sex scene below

Harry traced one of Edward's nipples whilst kissing him hard, pulling a long sigh from the body next to his. He flipped his body to straddle Edward's hips and pushed along Edward's hard cock with his body; the younger of the two mewled and trust hard into Harry's body, fists clenching into the bed sheets. Edward panted as Harry repeated the movements, pushing his own cock against the fabric of his boxers. Edward released the sheets and held hard on Harry's hips, pulling the smaller boy faster along his length. They broke their kiss and Harry licked a trail to Edwards ear, making the other shudder at the sensation; Harry sucked the lobe into his mouth and Edwards breath hitched lightly, the sensation sparking his cock into further life. Harry lovingly stroked Edward's sides, the movement light enough to tickle. Edward managed to open his eyes and watched as Harry suckled on his collar bone and neck, leaving a trail of light red marks, licking them after. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and left his hand cupping the back of Harry's neck as the boy went lower to lick a dusky nipple, pulling the bud into his mouth. Edward arched into Harry's mouth, crying out at the electric current shooting through his body. He roughly pulled Harry back up to kiss him hard. Harry grinned and snaked his hands down Edward's torso, sliding his body further down Edward's legs, pulling the others underwear with him. Edward groaned loudly as the material pulled against his erection and Harry smirked up at him, before lowering his mouth to Edward's thick cock. He swiped his tongue over the tip, pushing into the slit before moving his lips over the head. He sucked hard and moved his mouth lower down Edward's length, pushing his tongue firmly against the thick vein on Edward's cock. Edward's hips shot up, shoving his cock down Harry's throat. He swore and pulled back. Harry giggled around Edward's cock and pushed Edward's cock down his throat again. Edward's eyes rolled into his skull and he fell back to the mattress; clenching back at the sheets with his fists. Harry hummed around Edward's cock, bobbing his head until Edward was thrashing on the bed, "H-Harry, I'm gunna-." He cut off into a cry of pleasure as he spilled his seed into Harry's mouth and throat. Harry swallowed happily, lapping at Edward's cock like a kitten to cream. He slithered back up Edward's body and lay next to his lover, watching as Edward panted heavily.

Edward opened his eyes once he'd regained control of his body, and blushed darkly when he saw Harry smiling at him, "S-Sorry, I couldn't hold back-." Harry kissed him gently on the lips, "I liked it, I want to swallow your come every time." Edward blushed again but grinned happily, "Was really good… thank you." Harry giggled and kissed him again, "You don't need to say thank you, it was my pleasure." They kissed again softly before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N heh, tell me what you like about the scene-eyness? I was gunna have them go all they way but then I was like… wait… Edward's 15…. Let him wait! So they probs wont shag till when they get to Egypt AND!! I have a plot, thought it up at about 3 a.m two weeks ago and I was like… should i? but I really like it even though I don't wanna do what I'm going to do TT but there will be Harry/bill for the last half of the story… I think… did I mention this whole plot thing is 1) completely new to me, and 2) VERY vague? Really it's just something that's gunna happen, no idea how it's going to happen, when, where, but it will

Also, I am VERY aware that you have no clue what Harry's tattoo is, that is intentional, and you shall have to guess until the last chapter evil smirk, there shall, of course, be clues, but I'm not going to say till the last chapter… and I think I've waffled on for long enough so last thing (promise) please review, I love them cos they make me feel all warm inside, and then I got out get drunk and get more material for sexy scenes D LOVE WOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: ehm

A/n: ehm. Really sorry about the appalling wait for this, moving mucked up my schedule… ha and I kinda lost interest in where this was gunna go. But I know that a few people have stuck in to their alerts, so I'm gunna be a good boy and update and as repentance, this is gunna be a really long chapter with lots of sexy stuff, for those who enjoy it, lots of funnies, for those who grin, and some angsty Bill cos we haven't seen him in quite a while.

And, I couldn't remember if I said that the trio + one were going to Romania or Egypt first, but the angst bug has hit me along with nastiness and general insanity, so for plot reasons I'm putting Romania first, and then we get to turn Ron into an angry sex machine and there might be a little Ron bashing I'm afraid / damned plot!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bill eyed the blonde swaying to the music. Eyes glued to the firm ass and slender hips. He tipped back the rest of his drink and wove his way through the crowd, still watching the dancer. Across the dance floor Bill laid a hand on the dancer's smooth hips and followed their movement, torso pressed against the others back. He could see the smirk on the others lips from corner of his eye and nipped at the blond's ear lobe. Slim arms rose to hold onto the back of his neck as the music became faster, demanding attention and a more seductive pace. Bill pushed his hips forward to the blonde's ass and ground his hard cock against him. It was only a few seconds later that he apparated the blonde back to his apartment.

Charlie grinned happily as he saw his brother whined his way through the crowds, followed by three smaller figures. Ron was taller than ever, measuring at what must have been at least six foot six. He wore a pair of navy jeans that were a little baggy on him, and a shocking orange polo shirt supporting two large black 'C's. The top looked ridiculous against his pale skin and clashed with his hair. Hermione smiled happily at the second eldest weasley boy, holding on loosely to Ron's hand. Her slim figure was wrapped in a floral blue halter neck dress, holding on beautifully to her slender waist and curvaceous hips, and her once wild hair was now gently curled down her back, a few stray locks framing her face wonderfully. It was a shame that she was taken, Charlie thought. His cousin Edward trailed after Hermione, curious young eyes taking in the dragon reserves main entrance. He wore a crisp white shirt open wide at the neck over a black tank top, both garments hugging his muscular chest and nipped waist. His faded blue denim jeans rode low on his slender hips with a thick black belt barely holding them up. His skin had managed to tan instead of burn, something that Ron had not managed to achieve, if his nose was anything to go by. And Edward wore simple black sandals on his feet. Charlie was amazed at how smart yet casual he'd managed to look, and how effortlessly he seemed to do it. Not even his older brother Bill managed to do that without more effort than it was worth; and the last of the group, and by far the smallest, tripped along after them, holding onto Edward's hand like it was a life line. Like Edward Harry was drinking in all of the sights, the high arched ceilings, the magnificent artwork on the walls themselves, dragons swooping around each other in harmony (something Charlie himself had yet to see on the grounds without sedatives). Harry wore a similar looking tank top to Edward, and by the looks of it, had grabbed one of Edward's jumpers, as it was falling easily off of both shoulders, held up by apparently nothing. He also seemed to be wearing a pair of Edward's jeans, as they also looked three sizes too big for him; the whole outfit made him look even smaller and younger than he normally did.

Charlie pulled his youngest brother into a tight hug and bent to kiss Hermione's cheek. The young witch blushed and let Ron pull her into his arms. "Edward! Long time no see! How's aunty?" Edward grinned at his cousin and shook his hand.

"She's good, still wanting to kill me for leaving but good." Charlie laughed and turned to Harry, "Heya mate, Eddie been keeping you safe?" Harry blushed as Charlie added a suggestive wink. He led them through the entrance to the back, where a car sat idle for them. Charlie explained as they climbed in that driving was the safest way through the reserve, if only slightly slower than flying.

The trip back to Charlie's home was long but eventful. They passed through several huge thick boundary fences, watching as men and women ran around getting ready for the night shifts, most waving a greeting to the group as they passed. Harry watched as enormous, leathery skinned dragons flew over head, occasionally dive bombing other dragons on the ground, or swooping at handlers keeping watch on broomsticks.

Hermione and Charlie talked animatedly about the reserve and its dragons for the whole of the two hour trip, both laughing and joking as the day drew on. Closer to night fall Harry pulled his legs onto the back seat and curled happily into Edward's lap, resting his head in his boyfriend's neck.

"So Hermione, what are you planning on doing now that you've left Hogwarts?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, as I've been taking muggle subjects during my school holidays, I would like to take my GCSE exams, and then go to a college. I want to be able to live in both the wizarding and muggle worlds; but I haven't decided what to do after that. I'd like to do something with animals, like a muggle vet, or even something like this; it all looks brilliant to me. Charlie grinned at the young woman's enthusiasm, unable to stop himself admiring Hermione's love of learning and her devotion to it; "Personally I think you'd be amazing at what ever you decided to do." He told her. She beamed at him, neither noticing Ron's frown from his seat next to Charlie.

They arrived at Charlie's home close to eight o'clock that night; all four of them surprised to see the small town built in the reserve. Charlie explained as he opened the door that the rent paid by tenants not working with the dragons, and the many holiday makers helped to pay for the dragons up keep, whereas the handlers stayed for free.

Ron, Hermione, Edward and Harry looked around the parlour in awe. The large room was made entirely of white marble, and a bronze chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling, each candle lighting the moment the door opened. Underneath the chandelier was a small fountain, pushing water high into the air, with the highest reach nearly splashing onto the lowest candles. Blue and black carp swam around the deep pool which sunk into the marble floor.

A large arch way led into a long dinning hall, with a deep red carpet and cream coloured walls. The table sat for six with high backed black chairs, which surrounded the glass table top. Charlie led them through the next arch at the other end of the table to a spacious living room, dressed in blue and white. Hermione walked over to the open balcony and lent on the rail, drinking in the stunning view of the city and beyond, dragons swirling against the crimson skies, "It's amazing, Charlie, you're so lucky to live here." Charlie smiled at the young woman's back and led them all to their rooms.

Ron stomped to the dresser and began to roughly shove his clothes into the empty draws. Hermione eyed her boyfriend warily, knowing how Ron could get violent when he was in one of his moods. He'd never hit her but sometimes she wondered whether he would.

"Ron…?" Hermione took a step forward but stopped short when Ron whipped around, his face drawn into a tight snarl. His pupils were undulated so there was only a threads width of blue. Hermione recoiled a little as his eyes passed over her body. He crossed the room in two steps and pulled her mouth to his in a possessive and harsh kiss.

WARNING: attempted rape (poor Hermione (. we'll give her a nicer weazey later).

Hermione stilled as Ron's hand grasped her hips to hard and his mouth moved to her neck, marking the tan skin with a purple bite. She hissed in pain. He pushed her small body to the bed and climbed above her, "Ron, please, we've only just got here, can't we wait 'till tonight?"

"You know you belong to me. I'll take what I want when I want it."

"Ron please, I don't want-." He covered her mouth with his hand and slid his hand up her skirt to pull away her underwear, throwing the fabric to the floor. He forced her legs apart harshly and knelt between them. Hermione raised her hands to push at Ron's chest, still unable to speak past his hand. He pulled out his belt and wrapped it too tightly around Hermione's slim wrists, and tied the other end to the bedstead. Ron lent down to Hermione's ear and hissed, "I'm going to show you who you belong to." He ignored the tears streaming down her cheek as he unbuttoned his jeans. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard their names being called. She began to thrash on the bed, trying to get Ron to notice, but he sneered down at her, letting her know he'd heard. Charlie opened the door a moment later, grinning. "Dinner's ready-." His face fell at the scene before him, taking in Hermione's tear strewn face, Ron's angry red one and her bound wrist's. Anger stirred in Charlie's veins as he ripped his youngest brother away from his girlfriend and threw him to the floor. Next he pulled off his jumper and covered Hermione's lower half with it, moving his hands to untie the belt. "You okay sweetheart?" he ran his knuckles over her red cheeks as she nodded, averting her eyes in embarrassment. He picked up her quivering body and carried it through to the living room, passing her on to Edward with instructions to keep her safe.

Charlie strode back to the bedroom and stood over Ron, thick arms crossed over his wide chest. "Ron do you quite realise what you were about to do?" Ron gave no sign to having heard his older brother, and instead began to inspect the carpet, "You were about to rape a girl that you've known since you were eleven." He sunk to his haunches and grabbed Ron's chin, forcing the smaller to look up at him. Ron's eyes met his, hate swirling in the icy blue iris' "Ron you can't do that to somebody, whether they're your partner or not. You're going to go out there and apologise. When you've done that we're apparating to my friends place and you're staying there for the week. Understood?" Ron gave one jerky nod and scrambled to his feet.

Hermione sat quietly next to Harry later that night, slowly falling asleep as the night wore on. Charlie watched her silently as the headstrong lioness curled into the smallest member of the trio. A sharp flick to Charlie's ear bought his attention back to the game of chess. After taking his move he glanced back to Hermione. "You like her, don't you?" Edward murmured, his chin resting on his fist. Charlie just smiled in reply and gave the young woman another glance.

Charlie woke early the next morning, hoping to be ready early enough to see the sun rise over the eastern border. He woke Edward and Harry after nearly dragging the boys out of their bed he rolled his eyes when they both squealed at the cold air hitting their heated skin.

Charlie knocked before walking into Hermione's room, not sure if she'd have woken from her companions protests. After no reply he opened the door an inch and peered at her sleeping form on the bed; he couldn't stop the lopsided smile that covered his face as he noticed her pyjamas that were covered in Unicorns and Hippogriffs. He approached the bed quietly, stroking a lock of hair from her forehead as he reached the bed. Her brow furrowed but she remained asleep. He moved his hand down to her cheek and rubbed it gently, "Hermione, Hermione love you need to wake up." She leaned in to the caress and opened her eyes blearily. "What time is it?" Charlie winced at how hoarse her voice sounded, wondering if she'd cried herself to sleep the previous night. "Earlier than anybody should be getting up" she smiled and sleepily took hold of his hand which still rested on her cheek, "Then get back to bed." She tugged on his hand and he fell forward, catching himself on his hand and knee's. He grinned and lay himself down next to her slim body, resuming his stroking. "Don't you want to see the sun rise?" she blinked up at him, obviously contemplating the pros and cons to getting up. "And besides, I've already woken the other two. If we stay in bed I think they'd kill me." Hermione smiled again, curling herself into Charlie's muscular chest and clutching at his t-shirt, "'Kay, I guess we better go, before your life really is put in danger." She tilted her head up so he could see her shy chocolate eyes smile at him.

A/N: YAY!! I got it done!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope Ron wasn't to out of character. After writing that scene I got to Charlie's reprimand and was like "what the hell do I do with Ron??" lol.

Now then, as some of you might remember I did say a while back that I had some semblance of a plot. This plotty thing includes an ickle death , three guesses whose death it is (although if you have no clue who I'm talking about then XP lol) but I'm having second thoughts about this. I'm really enjoying the character but I know most of you will want a Harry/Bill in the end, so, I'm going to leave it up for vote. Death or no death. I'll let you guys vote until chapter twenty me thinks… or if I'm ready to write the scene before then, it depends how many voted for each I get. So until next time my twinkles, Danny.


End file.
